User talk:Lynettefan2626
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Split Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Redirecting OK, I will show you how I redirect Josh to Jsoh Jackson. That makes it easier for me.--Station7 12:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Click now on Josh. By the way, how do you think about my featured article nomination. Split Wiki:Featured Articles.--Station7 12:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Could you vote for: Split Wiki:Featured Articles. Then we have a month article ;) --Station7 18:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Only Olivia.--Station7 14:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) you type in #REDIRECT name --Station7 15:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm still confused. Click on the page from Olivia and then on edit. ;) --Station7 15:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I tried it on the nathan page and I think I did it wrong :( Can you fix it? :) Fixing pictures? Our Wiki doesn't show any picture that are there. It's get a link to . Should I report to Community Central or take you care of this. You can fix it, by using a Forum ;) --Station7 15:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC I don't understand what you mean :P So I'll leave it in your hands ;) -- Julietfan2626 Well, click on a page. Then you should look at upload images. there aren't any images...--Station7 15:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure :P I'll leave it to you, you're smarter than me :D -- Julietfan2626 Good news, the problem is solved :) Look at a page :) --Station7 16:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Say Goodbey Because episode was hard undestand. --Tom Jacob 23:40, October 31, 2010 (LT) Do you want me to explain it to you? -- Julietfan2626 No thanks you explain everything in episode,,I Spy With My Little Eye,, . --Tom Jacob 23:50, October 31, 2010 (LT) Good good, so you understand everything? :P If there's anything you ever don't understand, just ask :) -- Julietfan2626 I don't understand why Alex have one flashback in episode sorry forget episode name.----Tom Jacob 23:54, October 31, 2010 (LT) In Leave Me Alone? Well because I couldn't think of a way to make his back story fit in with the current on island story, so I made one just to get a bit of mystery and so people have a little insight to what Alex was doing in Australia. All will be revealed soon ;) -- Julietfan2626 P.S. Also, when I write the story on Word, I give myself a limit of 6 pages per story, so when I wrote it, I wanted as much space to write what was happening on the island, because I didn't want to rush it :) Please say who have flashback in next episode--Tom Jacob 00:09, November 1, 2010 (LT) Josh -- Julietfan2626 Don't by angry on my but this sucks.--Tom Jacob 00:17, November 1, 2010 (LT) Trust me, it should work out nicely with his flashback :) -- Julietfan2626 No I mean that Josh,Charlotte,William,Samantha and Eliott have more flashback that others . Why Abigail,Emma,Hassan,Melissa,James,Michelle,Thomas don't have flashbacks.--.--Tom Jacob 00:25, November 1, 2010 (LT) Hassan will have a centric at the end of the season, Melissa and James will have one soon. Emma, Abbie and Michele will probably get one, but not sure when :) -- Julietfan2626 You can say what Main characters don't appearance in episodes Intruder Alert,Man in Black,Run Away, Run Away,Blame,Crazy People,I Spy With My Little Eye,Leave Me Alone--Tom Jacob 00:35, November 1, 2010 (LT) You mean like a character appearances thing like we have on lostpedia? I don't know how to make that, maybe Station7 can make one. -- Julietfan2626 No i just need know who don't appearance because in your story you don't mention some characters but they appearance in episode--Tom Jacob 00:47, November 1, 2010 (LT) Sometimes they're just seen by other characters, or if I say "everyone gathered around the fire" then I make them count because they're in it :) They just didn't talk :) -- Julietfan2626 ﻿ rginal characters flashback I want say that I just saw one same thing like in lost. Characters flashback episodes look like orginal lost flashback episodes Look here. Central characters 1.01 A New Beginning, Part 1 Josh (only flashback characters like in lost pilot episode was Jack) 1.02 A New Beginning, Part 2 Charlotte, Samantha & Elliot (Lost have two flashback characters in second pilot episode.) 1.03 Say Goodbye Samantha & Elliot (Like Kate after second episode she have flashback in third) 1.05 Man in Black Josh(Like Jack after pilot he have flashback in fifth episode) 1.07 Blame Charlotte(Like Charlie after second episode he have flashback in seven 1.11 unknown episode name Josh(Like Jack after pilot and fifht episode he also have flashback in eleventh episode) My theory is that Josh also have flashback in 20 episodes Anya in 19 episode Darien in 16 episode William in 21 episode Samantha and Elliot have flashback in 12 and 22 episodes Charlotte in 15 episode. --Tom Jacob 20:52 , November 2, 2010 (LT) That is weird :P But how do you know I won't kill them off by then ;) -- Julietfan2626 I don't know.--Tom Jacob 21:16 , November 2, 2010 (LT) Characters appearance Maybe I can help you with characters appearance page.--Tom Jacob 21:05 , November 4, 2010 (LT) *How my job..--Tom Jacob 23:16 , November 4, 2010 (LT) *You did amazing!!!! :D Thank you! I want to make you admin! *** Thanks if you need any help just ask..--Tom Jacob 23:19 , November 4, 2010 (LT) *** You're now an admin ;) My job I want ask what you think about my job on this wiki.--Tom Jacob 19:39 , November 5, 2010 (LT) You're doing great Can I upload Images for episodes.--Tom Jacob 19:42 , November 5, 2010 (LT) If you show me them first and I say they're ok ;) Images for episode here: Man in Black sorry I just find one Image.--Tom Jacob 19:48 , November 5, 2010 (LT) That's a good one :) Use that one ;) So I can upload it.--Tom Jacob 19:50 , November 5, 2010 (LT) yes My theory who have flashback in next episode It's just my theory but flashback in next episode have Samantha and Elliot did my theory is good or wrong..--Tom Jacob 23:36 , November 16, 2010 (LT) My character I want ask that my character appear in season 1 finale--Tom Jacob He can't Why--Tom Jacob I already have the finale planned :) So my character don't appear in Season 1 finale but he appear in Season 2 premiem.--Tom Jacob No, he will appear during season 2, but not the premier :) How many episodes he appear in Season 2.--Tom Jacob I don't know. Lets just see how it goes, okay? ;) But in season 2 my character by main or recurring.--Tom Jacob He'll be a supporting character But what his status in Season 3,4,5,6 did he main or recurring in all seasons.--Tom Jacob I don't know But he have cental episode--Tom Jacob Probably New episode I want ask when new episode by post in Lostpedia.--Tom Jacob Very very soon, I am just finishing the flashback story :) This mean that episode by post today or tomorrow.--Tom Jacob In a few minutes... But how along are few minutes.--Tom Jacob It's ready now Special episode Did you plan write special episode like clip show who appear on Lost.--Tom Jacob Maybe just a summary blog :) Also you need know that clip show appearance after episode where Boone die.--Tom Jacob Well it doesn't have to, but it will ;) Starring list Now when Hassan are dead did he still in starring list or he need to by removed from starring list.--Tom Jacob Yes, he should be removed :) But did he make appearances in Season 1 or not after his death.--Tom Jacob Let's just wait and see, ok :) But if he make 1 or 5 appearance in Season 1 that he appearance on starring list in those episodes where he appear ok.--Tom Jacob If he appears after his death in Season 1, it will be listed as Special Guest Star, okay? But Boone after his death don't was created as Special Guesst Star in season 1--Tom Jacob Well this isn't Lost, is it? But I think that he need by on starrng list in those episodes where he appear because I don't think that is good idea remove Hassan in Special Guest Star in mid of Season 1.--Tom Jacob It doesn't really matter, does it O.o Sick I feel sorry for tyou. You're missing school :), but now you can rest to. Tommorow over a week, I have a birthday :) Good luck.--Station7 16:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) My character I want ask few things about my character. Did my character by good or evil. Did he by one of survivors or he by from somwhere else. Did my character die. Did he have large storyline in your story.--Tom Jacob Sorry :) No spoilers :) You'll have to wait and see ;) But that what will by my character name you can tell it .--Tom Jacob All I am going to say about him is that his name is Peter Monroe. That's all I'm saying about him :) I know that my character appear in Season 2 and will by recurring character did he become main character in season 2-Tom Jacob Nope, Season 3 :) So he by main character in Season 3 did he can by created as special guest start in season 2 please. :)-Tom Jacob Er, sure :) I want ask that my character in Season 3 appear where lowest episode count but more that 6 or 7 like 11 episodes -- Tom Jacob Hey :) I just joined here! Just wanted to say hello to you :) - 15:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Emma I just understand that Emma is only main character who don't do nothing on the island . I start feel that she are more recurring that main because nothing happen her on the island.--Tom Jacob She'll become more main throughout the series :) -- Julietfan2626 interview Hello Julietfan I want make interview with you about you story . Can I-- Tom Jacob. Sure, go ahead Interview Q: Is Split the first fan fiction you created? A: Yes, but when I first started writing Split, it was called Separated, and it had some of the same characters, but there were lots of others too. Q: Why didn't Olivia and Thomas appear when the story started? A: Because they crashed in another part of the jungle... Q: Can you tell what the original plans for you story were? A: Just the same as what I'm doing now, just with different people. Q: Do all the main characters have important role in your story . When I read you story Emma and Michelle appear to be more like recurring characters ''' A: They will all eventually have a main role in the story, just not at the moment so much. '''Q: In your story, will you create characters like Nikki and Paulo? I'm not sure Q: Will some of the lost characters meet some of the split characters on the island A: Eventually Q: Do you enjoy writing episodes for you story? A: Some, yes. If I know exactly what I am going to do in an episode, I will enjoy it, but I don't like it when I'm stuck for ideas. I also don't like writing flashbacks. Q: But flashbacks are very inportant because they explain all about characters. A: Yes, they are, I just don't enjoy writing them ;) Q: I hear that you plan write Season 7, how many episodes will Season 7 have? A: Whoa, whoa, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. I haven't even finished season 1 (although it's nearly finished :D) Put it will either be 17 to 20 Q: How many seasons do you plan to write? A: Seven seasons is probably enough